


they'll never let you rest in peace

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's at the end of her rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they'll never let you rest in peace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is licensed under a Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works.

Prepaid credit cards. TracFone. VPN service. Black hoodie. Higher than average IQ and a burning need to stop getting screwed over every time she turned around. 

Her fingers shook a little when she typed the message, but she got through it. The first step was always hardest, it would be easier from here. She looked at the faces of her enemies tacked to the bulletin board in front of her and realized it wouldn't just be easy, it might even be fun.

> playtime's over, bitches.  
> i'm in chArge now.

They started it, now Spencer was going to end it.

> SEND


End file.
